


﹆   Pink robes.

by tsuyaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dolores Umbridge in Court, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Other, Post-War, Short, Smug Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyaaa/pseuds/tsuyaaa
Summary: In all honesty, she got what she deserved.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Dolores Umbridge, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	﹆   Pink robes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, me and crazy brain XD

Harry Potter couldn't help the smirk on his face as Dolores Umbridge, his once-DADA-teacher stepped into the room with two Aurors accompanying her side for the hearing.

Hermione and Ron where there too, by Harry's side. Nobody expected Umbridge to get a hearing for what she did during war, and falsely accusing Dumbledore. 

Kingsley becoming Minister was a some sort of advantage, one that they glad they had. If this had been Fudge, she wouldn't be in this side of the ministry.

The rest of the hearing passed by like a blur. Harry didn't hear or mind what the minister and others who were present were saying as he was enjoying the twist and turns that the woman's face took. 

He _knew_ Dolores was glaring at him. Very well so. That's what made it even more refreshing.

His hands subconsciously brushed over the pale scar of 'I must not tell lies' in his hands. That had been painful when he got it, and even more when he heard that the quill was illegal. He opened up every bottled emotion and information about Umbridge he knew, and that's what made her sit here today.

Umbridge was then dragged by the two Aurors. To Azkaban, he thinks, and his face grows more smug.

He patted Ron and Hermione's shoulders, leaving the room all the while jumping along and humming to a random muggle song.

Now that was really nice.


End file.
